Silicide contacts are of specific importance to integrated circuits, including those having complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices, because of the need to reduce the electrical resistance of the contacts (particularly at the source/drain and gate regions) in order to increase chip performance. Silicides are metal compounds that are thermally stable and provide for low electrical resistivity at the silicon/metal interface. Reducing contact resistance improves device speed, therefore increasing device performance.